


The New Mexico Estate

by rosyasteria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Recall, Slice of Life, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyasteria/pseuds/rosyasteria
Summary: After the new Overwatch finished up, now no longer on active duty, an estate popped up in the outskirts of New Mexico, just south of Black River Village, and the inhabitants were a little strange.It was home, though, as weird as it was.





	The New Mexico Estate

“Kaida?” Jesse called into the empty hallway, turning to peek into his daughter’s strangely empty bedroom. The blankets were shoved off the mattress, rumpled on the floor, and there was no sound in reply to his call. “Princess?” He called again, getting only silence in return. The house was too quiet to feel normal, and it made Jesse’s skin crawl. He pulled on one of Hanzo’s silk dressing gowns over his boxers, knotting it at his hips, before unlocking the drawer that kept peacekeeper. He hated getting it out now, the gun a reminder of all he’d done, and yet it still felt so very familiar in his hands, his 40 year old body somehow reverting to 17 again. He shook the feeling off, securing one bullet into the chamber. If there was an intruder he’d only need one bullet anyway. He didn’t miss.

He turned into every room on the way down to the staircase, gun raised but not pointed. As he neared the bottom of the stairs he heard a murmuring from the veranda, and moved to the kitchen window to pull the blinds up a small bit, peering out.

So that’s why it was so quiet.

Hanzo was sat on the wooden decking of the veranda, wearing black sweatpants and one of Jesse’s plaid shirts unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. In his lap sat their daughter Kaida, fiddling with a strand of his long, black hair they both shared. She herself was bundled in a blanket, despite being 4 years old she loved being swaddled. Their dog Nala was napping at Hanzo’s feet. Jesse sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face before treading upstairs to put the gun back and go to the toilet, brush his teeth.

He started again, treading down the stairs with a more relaxed air about him, setting the coffee pot on and making an entirely new pot of tea for Hanzo, filling a little cup with whole milk and a tiny bit of cinnamon. He put the three mugs onto a tray and shouldered the back door open, sitting beside his husband and daughter to pass them their drinks.

“And he rises.” Hanzo chuckled, taking his tea with a nod in thanks. “Hey now, it’s not even eleven yet.” Jesse frowned, watching Kaida greedily gulp from her cup. “Princess, not too fast.” Jesse warned, tilting Kaida’s cup down. The little girl breathed as heavily as her little lungs would let her, catching her breath after trying to down the milk. Hanzo let out a little laugh, using his free hand to push his hair from his face, taking a sip of his tea. Jesse knew the blend by now, how long to steep it for without even realising. It was instinct. “What’s on the agenda today, darlin’? Overthrowin’ any governments this afternoon?” Jesse smiled, watching Hanzo tie back Kaida’s long black hair with his golden ribbon. Hanzo smiled, cocking his head, before humming as if in thought. “Maybe after I’ve tended to my vegetable patch. The koi need feeding too.” He lamented, as if those jobs were actually chores. Kaida giggled, fidgeting in her blanket swaddle, before clambering into Jesse’s arms. “Papa gonna say hello to the fishies today.” She said seriously, lips pouted as she pointed to the pond in the garden. “Yeah baby papa gonna say hello to the fishies.” Jesse smiled, watching Hanzo fold the blanket into a neat little square, reaching to pet Nala on the head and scratch behind her ears. “Didn’t Gabe and Jack want us over for lunch today?” Jesse asked, getting to his feet as Hanzo did, letting Kaida drain the rest of the milk from her cup before putting it back on the tray along with his own coffee mug and Hanzo’s ceramic cup. “Yes, they said twelve, and also invited everyone else I presume.” Hanzo nodded resolutely, slipping his sandals on and pressing a kiss to both Jesse and Kaida’s foreheads. “I shall tend to the vegetables and koi, and then we shall go. It is,” Hanzo checked his watch, “Ten, go get her washed and dressed, I’m sure that will keep you busy, gunslinger.” He smiled, shooing Jesse back into the house.

Hanzo’s journey to the vegetable patch was small, seeing as though it was only their back garden, and everything seemed to be growing decently. He made his way to the compost barrel, scooping some out to sprinkle along each of the rows, the smell of coffee and sweet fruit peel now familiar and reminiscent of home, this home. He pulled dead leaves away and got rid of them, before grabbing the tub of koi food he kept in the greenhouse next to the pond. He tipped a small amount out first, the array of gold and white and black thrashing hungrily to fight for food, before dissipating once they’d had their fill. Hanzo repeated the action, therapeutic, before capping the tub and putting it back. With far more time to spare than he thought possible, he moved over the threshold to Genji’s garden, knocking on the door. Zenyatta opened it, clad in his usual trousers and sash, mala draped over his neck as if they weren’t filled with divine energy. “Hanzo, what can I do for you?” He asked, graciously inviting Hanzo inside, offering him a cup of tea once the door was shut behind him. “Are you coming to lunch today?” Hanzo asked, settling on the garishly green sofa beside Zenyatta. The omnic nodded, holding his own mug of tea for no other purpose than to make Hanzo feel welcome. “Genji and Lùcio are currently showering, although I do believe there’s more water fighting than actual showering going on.” Zenyatta tilted his head as if in thought, a thump and a yelp sounding from a few walls away, making Hanzo laugh. “I see. Thank you for the tea, I should be getting back. God knows what Jesse will put on our daughter.” He finalised, taking his and Zenyatta’s cups to the kitchen, the omnic following silently. “Probably chaps and a cowboy hat, if he can wrangle the little dragon into them.” Zenyatta said, chuckling. “You’re not wrong, see you later; give Genji and Lùcio our best.” He smiled, waving as he left the house and walked back into his garden and then up the veranda to the back door.

“Come on princess, bath time.” Jesse carried Kaida up the stairs to the bathroom, where he set the taps on and reached to hold up two bottles in front of his daughter. “Peach bubbles or apple bubbles today?” He held one bottle in his left hand, the other in his right, kneeling in front of Kaida. She put a finger on her lower lip, a habit she’d gotten from Hanzo, making Jesse love her just that little bit more; even though it was impossible. “Apple! Grandpa Gabe likes apple.” She picked the apple bottle, uncapping it and pouring a liberal amount into the running water, creating an avalanche of bubbles already. “Woah there, that’s a lot of bubbles, Kai.” Jesse laughed, bunching the sleeves of Hanzo’s robe up to his elbows to scoop bubbles into the sink. When he was satisfied that Kaida wasn’t going to drown in a hedge of apple-scented bubbles, he undressed her and plonked her into the bath, the gold ribbon from her hair now twisted around his wrist. He let her play a while, at least until most of the bubbles had popped, before pouring shampoo onto his hand and lathering her long hair up. There were a few tears shed when she got shampoo in her eyes, but Jesse was gentle and wiped them clean before rinsing her hair out. When her hair was slicked back with conditioner she looked more like Hanzo than he’d like to admit, and it was strangely adorable. Her hair grew exponentially fast for a 4 year old, already down at her shoulders and ramrod straight, unlike Jesse’s wavy brown hair. She did have Jesse’s skin though, the warm, dark brown tone that made her glow in the New Mexico sun. It was the same skin tone that made Jesse look like Fareeha’s biological brother. He let Kaida splash a little longer before rinsing the conditioner out carefully, before bundling her up in a towel and hoisting her up into his arms.

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked, toeing off his sandals and jogging upstairs, flannel shirt buttoned since he went to Zenyatta, Lùcio, and Genji’s place. He was already smiling before he entered the bedroom, hearing muffled giggles coming from behind the door. Opening it, he saw Jesse chasing a little Kaida around the room, their daughter wearing the far-too-big robe Jesse had worn previously in the morning. It was a blue so dark it almost looked black, with a spiralling dragon on the back woven in gold. Hanzo had paid handsomely for it, and after so many years it hadn’t even been damaged. Jesse scooped her up, shaking her a little as she laughed and squealed. She settled when she saw Hanzo, reaching for him and leaping from Jesse’s arms. “Hey Kai, is papa being nice?” He picked her up before setting her on the bed, pushing her damp hair from her face. “Papa wanted me to wear the blue ‘mono.” Kaida pointed at Jesse, the cowboy raising his hands in surrender. “It’s cute okay? Can’t blame me for wanting you to be beautiful can you?” Jesse argued, watching Hanzo pull out the hairdryer and plug it into the wall. “I’m already beautiful papa!” Kaida pouted, making Hanzo laugh as he grabbed his hairbrush and settled Kaida on his lap on the bed. “She gets that from you, sweetheart.” “I know that already, Jess.” Hanzo smiled, turning the hairdryer on and brushing Kaida’s hair through. “Why don’t you wear the blue kimono today, Kai?” Hanzo asked, sectioning Kaida’s hair off to dry it properly, feeling her fidget. “I wanna wear the yellow ‘mono to match uncle Zen!” She cheered, giggling as Jesse got dressed and almost fell over while pulling his jeans on. “Not daddy or papa?” Jesse asked, buttoning his plaid shirt and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Kaida shook her head resolutely, Hanzo huffing but glad he’d managed to dry and wrangle the knots from her hair. He braided it and tied the bottom, before setting her on the floor for Jesse to get her clothes and dress her.

“You know, she takes after you.” Hanzo said once they were all ready, leaving the house to amble across the cul-de-sac plaza to Gabriel and Jack’s place. Kaida was clutching Jesse and Hanzo’s hands tight, letting them swing her between them. Hanzo let out a laugh after he spoke, hair fanning over his shoulders since he used his ribbon in Kaida’s braid. “That’s a loada’-“ Hanzo shot him a glare, “Rubbish. A loada’ rubbish.” Jesse trailed off, biting his lip. “Earlier she did the mouth touch thing.” He looked over at his husband, clad in his royal blue kyudo-gi, with greying hair still as long and soft as it was when Jesse first met Hanzo. Hanzo looked at him quizzically. “The mouth touch thing?” He asked, looking down at Kaida who was happily skipping across the road with them in her own world, dressed up in an ochre yellow kimono, a necklace of wooden beads strung around her neck and little sandals on her feet. “When she’s makin’ a decision she puts her finger on her bottom lip like you do. It’s very cute.” Jesse grinned, leaving Hanzo to laugh to himself. “You notice the strangest things, my love.” He leaned to kiss Jesse once, twice, before knocking on the door to Jack and Gabriel’s house. The door swung open instantly, revealing a very excited Olivia Colomar. She leapt at the sight of Kaida, crouching before her. “Auntie Liv!” Kaida jumped into her arms, cuddling into her neck as Hanzo and Jesse kissed Olivia on the cheek, entering the house. “Where’s bossman?” Jesse asked, looking around the hallway and seeing nothing. “Out back with the other old man, probably burning the steaks.” Olivia chimed, carrying Kaida off to her room with the promise of Mexican chocolate.

Outside sat Jack and Gabriel, with a cluster of their makeshift family also there. Jesse pulled Hanzo to them, exchanging hugs and kisses. “Where’s the little dragon?” Gabriel asked, Genji peeking up at the mention of Kaida. “Where’s my little dragon?” He burst into the conversation, visor off and face smiling. “Olivia bribed her with chocolate.” Hanzo smiled, glancing back at the house where no doubt Olivia and Kaida were gorging. “She bumped off her favourite uncle for chocolate?” He gave Jesse a scandalised look, sputtering when Gabriel smacked him on the arm. “Go get her then.” He coaxed, laughing when all that was left of Genji was a stream of green light. Hanzo sighed with a wide smile, going to grab a bottle of water from the cooler next to the barbecue. “We all know Zen is her favourite uncle.” Gabriel mumbled.

As the large garden filled with the array of people who could only describe each other as ‘family’, the food was passed around. Kaida was sat in Zenyatta’s lap as he floated beside Jamison, all in a deep conversation about got knows what. Jesse nudged Jack from where they stood over to the side, watching Hanzo joke with Hana and Kaida reach to hug Mako. “She grows to be more like you ever day.” Jack mused, smiling although the scar that shot through his lip made it look strained. “You think?” Jesse looked at Kaida, who was safely cradled in Jamison’s arms as she ran her little fingers over his healed mastectomy scars. “She’s a lot like Han, though. I see it in her every day.” Jesse took a sip of his sweet tea, glancing at Hanzo as he hoisted Hana up on his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She raised her arms as Reinhardt cheered for her.

Jamison yelped when Kaida pressed two tiny kisses to each scar on his chest, crouching to see her eye-to-eye. “Why’d ya do that, little lady?” He asked, quirking a thick eyebrow. “Daddy always does it to papa when he has his showing, and it makes papa smile. I thought it would make you smile too!” Kaida explained, fingers curling around her little wooden bead necklace. Jamison smiled at her, showing all his teeth. “Thank you sprog, that was very sweet.” He nodded, as serious as his happy disposition would let him be, before standing to his normal height and taking Mako’s big hand in his own. Kaida turned in Zenyatta’s lap, thumping on his chest. “Can i have a sandwich?” She asked, pointing at the table laden with food and drink everyone had brought around. “Of course.” Zenyatta hummed, moving towards the table as Kaida started to babble about what sandwich she wanted. It was jam.

After all the food had been eaten, the makeshift family of mercenaries, soldiers, and various other professions all sat around the fire pit Jesse had made in less than half an hour, huddled together on lawn chairs and each other’s laps, some curled on the grass. Satya held up a metal rod, waving it in the air so hard it nearly smacked Jean in the face. “Careful, don’t take his nose off-“ Hana yelped, catching the rod with her hand and guiding it back to the architect. “S’mores aren’t anythin’ to joke about, Satya.” Jesse lamented, sticking a marshmallow on the end of his rod and holding it over the fire pit until it went a little black around the edges. He wedged it between two crackers with some chocolate, before Hanzo snatched it up and gracefully shoved it in his mouth. The cowboy let out a noise, pursing his lips as everyone else laughed, holding their own marshmallows over the fire. Even Kaida had her own little rod, perched on Lùcio’s lap with earbuds in her ears, tapping her now bare feet against her uncle’s prosthetic legs. Her flip flops were packed into someone’s bag, not risking losing them to Jack and Gabriel’s abnormally large golden retriever who would eat anything she could get her massive paws on. They all ate s’mores, Kaida opting out on the crackers in favour of smothering her fingers and face in melted marshmallow and chocolate.

“Right- we should be off now; it’s way past this little missy’s bedtime.” Jesse got up from his seat, trying his best to ignore the chorus of groans and arguments for them to stay. Kaida started to pout, hands held out as Genji wiped them clean finger by finger. “Come on sweetheart, time to go home.” Hanzo kneeled opposite Kaida and Lùcio, the little dragon already getting watery eyes. “I know you want to stay longer but it’s very late.” He opened his arms, Kaida reluctantly falling into them, already half asleep. Hanzo positioned her so she was snugly fit into his chest, thumb in her mouth, the atmosphere quieter, now. They all took turns to give hugs and kisses, Bastion patting Kaida on the head with a hushed number of beeps and a practiced hand too gentle for his programming. Jack pushed the wisps of hair from Kaida’s face as she slept against Hanzo, kissing her forehead and hugging Hanzo as close as possible. Jesse and Gabriel exchanged a warm hug too before waving everyone off with a final ‘goodnight’.

Once inside Hanzo silently put Kaida to bed, leaving one of the dragons to watch over her, curling around her pillow with a purr, before going back downstairs and falling into Jesse’s arms against the kitchen counter. “Tired, pumpkin?” The cowboy asked, fingers twirling Hanzo’s long hair gently as the samurai just nestled into Jesse’s neck and inhaled deeply. “C’mon, bedtime for you too, sleepyhead.” He threaded his fingers with Hanzo’s, tugging him upstairs to undress him along the way, Hanzo returning the favour once at the bed. They both clambered in together, wrapped in each other’s arms, and fell to sleep.


End file.
